Now That You Think About It
by bamchickawow
Summary: Ichigo x Rukia!Ichigo is thinking about Rukia. Warning Spoilers for the Manga!Please read authors note at beggining of story before reading!


Authors Note:**BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY **you should know that I made this thinking that the whole rescue Inoue thing failed and this took part when they came back from Heuco Mundo.

P.S sorry for bad spelling and grammar!I hope the characters arent OC **Please Review**

Now That I Think Of It

Now that I think back I've caused her so many problems. First she nearly died trying to save me _and _I got her free pass to Soul Society to get executed. Oh yeah I've caused her get in a lot of trouble just for me. Heh those are'nt the only problems I've caused for her.

Oh and this last stunt is going to get her in so much trouble , of course she never tells me about the problems we could cause , the stubborn ass. _A very cute ass too._

Of course I'm not entirely sure we would get in trouble but then again they did not object to executing her when she _saved _me life. So yeah you could just imangin what will happen if they find out. Okay at the way we are now its not an "if" but a "when". I mean everyone at my school already _knows _ we are going out its only matter of time until those bastards a Seireti find out.

And of course its thier job to make her life miserable. I dont know anything about her past as a shingami but the way she has that faraway look yet it's as if she's already gone through once and knows whats going to happen. I've only seen that look once and it was a while ago but I remeber it as if it happened a few minutes ago.

_Flash Black_

_"I dont mean to be rude but tell me what is the situation on the hollow/?" Urahara asked with that serousness that always seemed to surprise me. I knew I was eventually going to have to tell them I was just hoping it wasnt so soon._

_Everyone's attention was turned to me. Well everyone except Rukia and Renji. They seemed to be talking with a serous tone as well. I could just make out what they were saying._

_Rukia seemed to be exiting the room but Renji grabbed her arm and said "Don't you think you should hear this."I could tell this wasnt a question by his tone and the fierce look in his eyes and what also seemed like sadness?_

_"What for?" She replied sharply.She had that look that you have when some one you care about was hurt and you couldnt do anything when your angry at yourself for not helping them and your sad because their hurt. I know cause I seem to be having that feeling alot lately. Inoue- I couldnt continue my thought becuase Renji spoke once again._

_"Rukia!This is different he's strong he can get past this!" Renji spoke angrily.I flinched at the site of Renji squeezing Rukia's arm tightly._

_"Oh so your saying Kaien-" Rukia then noticed everyone like me had turned their attention to her and Renji.She quickly renched her arm out of Renji's grasp and walked out_

_And that was the end of that scenorio._

_End Of FlashBack_

So whats the problem?Oh yeah Im here I am watching her sleep. And NO I'm not a stalker we are in the same bed but not because of what your probably thinking!

Long story short we just got back from Heuco Mundo sadly unsuccesful , when we got back I sorta blurted out somethings to Rukia then she blurted out somethings to and ta dah we got back to my room both of us blushing madly and Rukia decides to have a nap.

Of course I set out to give her a sweet dreams kiss on the forehead to the deep asleep Rukia.

Turns out Rukia's a light sleeper.

Just as I'm about to pull away I feel her hands on my cheeks and she pulls my face down so we can see eye to eye. Know what she does? She smirks and says next time "kiss me a bit lower and try to do it when I'm awake." then she kisses me.On the lips!

Oh did I forget to mention how danm good it was?

So after that she tells me she is really tired and wants to go to sleep and about after an hour of sitting on the floor trying to decide whether to sleep on the _warm _bed with Rukia or to sleep on the _cold _hard wood floor.

So I am now officially on a bed with my arms wrapped around a girl. Oh yeah my life rocks!

My nose is now buried in her hair taking in that sweet aroma and just as Im about to fall asleep I think _"Now that i think of it where's Kon and why did I hear a clicking noise and then see flashes in the corner of my eye while kissing Rukia?"_

"KON!"

_**The End**_

Authors Note: Incase you didnt get the last part with the flashes ,the clicking noise and Kon. It was Kon taking a picture of Ichigo K-I-S-S-I-N-G (sorry I just love that song) Rukia.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
